Old Guardian
The Old Guardian is a minor character seen in the twelfth Dark Parables ''bonus game, Journey of Atonement. He is an old man who guarded the magic kept at the Edge of the World for an unknown length of time until he tricked Kai into taking his place. The Old Guardian does not seem to be based on any specific fairy tale character. Appearance and Personality The Old Guardian is an elderly man with pale eyes and a bushy white beard. He has a deep, booming voice and wears a robe of blue and yellow. When Kai first met him, he wore a pendant with a yellow gem around his neck but removed it when he abandoned the ancient temple. His exact age is unknown. After an immeasurable amount of time guarding the Edge of the World and the dangerous magic kept therein, the Guardian is so desperate to end his watch by passing on the torch to someone else that he no longer cares about doing so in an ethical or moral way. History It is unknown how long the Old Guardian had been on the Edge of the World, but he had obviously been there for quite a while. Over time, he grew tired of staying on the island and wanted to leave. After a long time, he aided a young man, Kai, in getting rid of the Tinderbox and prevented Mother Gothel from pursuing them. Before entering the temple, he gave the young man an amulet similar to his. He then gave Kai some tests to prove if he was worthy. After Kai passed the tests, the Old Guardian took him to a room where the Tinderbox would be sealed forever. However, when Kai did so, his amulet bonded him to the Tinderbox. Hanging up his own amulet, the Old Guardian left the temple leaving Kai as his unwilling successor. Whether the Old Guardian is a villain or not is currently unknown. Relationships * Kai (unwilling successor) * Mother Gothel (enemy, fate unknown) Quotes Quotes by Old Guardian * "My name is of no importance." * "I am simply the Guardian of this place, as you will soon learn." * "This ancient temple was built for such sources of magic. But utilizing it comes at a price." * "Complete the trials, and then you can lay your burden to rest." * "I'm sorry to do this to you, but it was either you or me. My choice was clear." Quotes about Old Guardian * "He's very calm, considering we barely lived through this." (''observation by Kai after their battle with Mother Gothel) * "He doesn't seem to care about my presence. Not until we find his key, at least." - Kai Gallery Character= Old_Guardian_outside_the_temple.jpg|Old Guardian outside the temple JOA_Old_Guardian_Battles_Mother_Gothel.jpg|The Old Guardian fighting Mother Gothel disguised as a harpy TT&TTB Guardian Tasks Kai.jpg|Old Guardian tasked Kai Covenant Room.png|Old Guardian in Covenant Room |-|Depictions= JOA Guardian Abandons His Duty.jpg|Old Guardian reveals his plan, Journey of Atonement JOA Guardian Leaves.jpg|Old Guardian bids Kai farewell, Journey of Atonement JOA Guardian Gone.jpg|Old Guardian leaving, Journey of Atonement |-|Other Images= Joa-the-temple-edge.jpg|Old Guardian featured in "The Temple at the Edge of the World" Parable image DP12 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Old Guardian Wallpaper dp12b-guardian-card.jpg|Steam Trading Card Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Journey of Atonement